After All We've Been Through?
by Slender's Daughter Of Darkness
Summary: Stile feels secluded from the pack and they tell him he's not needed. He decides to show them the truth about who he really is and the McCall/Hale packs get an unexpected surprise. Some ghosts just don't stay gone. And some people don't stay dead... Sorry, summary is terrible but the full story will make more sense. Enjoy. Based post season 3; how I think it should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, what?

Didn't they understand? Why was it such a challenge for them to acknowledge the pain I was in? I actually **meant** something to them, didn't I? Or was I reading it wrong like I always did? Did I misinterpret the situation again? Was I justbeing  
paranoid? What was wrong with me? Well, a lot of things were, actually. That was a stupid question. But, then again, Stiles always asks stupid questions, doesn't he?

I fisted my hands due to the immense pain blossoming like a spring flower inside my chest. The clenching, crushing pain seemed to engulf me within seconds and I took a deep breath in an ill-fated attempt at easing the growing pressure. If anything,it  
made

it so much worse and I immediately regretted it, like I regretted every other life decision I'd ever made that lead me to this point in my life. This black hole of depression was constantly sucking me deeper and now, I didn't have mybrother tohelp  
pull me back out of it.

Not anymore.

I clenched my eyes shut as tightly as I could manage until I felt a stabbing pain behind my eyelids. _'Well this can't be good.'_ I thought to myself before I let my dark eyes peel open again. Small, black dots danced around in my vision for a few  
/moments but I just blinked them away, along with the tears building. When the dots faded, I noticed that my vision was still swimming so I took an even deeper breath than the previous one and closed my eyes again, silently willing the tears away.

Why did this have to hurt so much? I'd never really considered myself to be a part of either the McCall or the Hale pack before, so why was it like they were stabbing me in the heart with a rusty spoon? Maybe actually **hearing** it said aloudwas  
what had brought all of reality crashing down around me. I shook my head and tried to refocus my attention back on the History textbook at my desk. I spun in the swivel chair a few times until I'd decided my head was clear enough to continue studying.

We had an exam coming up shortly and if I wanted my grades to remain unaffected by all this bullshit, then I knew I had to get my head back onto school. Well, I'd pick school any day rather than the former packs that I'd been a part of but who never reallyaccepted  
me. Oh well, if they wanted me out of their lives, so be it. But that didn't mean I'd just go back to them the first time the asked me to or when they realised they needed me again. No. My foot was firmly planted to the ground.

I refused to go back to them and I'd continue to refuse unless it somehow affected my dad or - God forbid - Melissa. Slowly, I began to neatly scribble down the most important parts of the chapter I was currently reading about the Slave Trade before Iran  
my series of highlighters over the most important information from each note. With each of my small study cards filled with information, I decided to stick them all up on the wall above my desk so I could read over them everyday whenever I was  
/seated here. It may not be the most practical study method but I didn't really care. So long as my Star Wars posters and memorabilia remained untouched.

I felt my breath hitch as I sensed an unknown presence behind me on my bed. Hesitantly, I turned to face the unknown entity before I sighed in relief. It was only Derek. But then realisation hit me like tidal wave and I glared daggers into him. He rosehis  
hands in mock surrender and I almost swung a punch at him but refrained because I knew that he, as well as the rest of the pack, thought that I was puny and defenseless. Well, they're wrong. And I'd prove it to them one day. That didn't mean that  
ithad to be today, or even tomorrow for that matter. I still needed Deaton's help locating a few of my mother's old things before I could reach my full potential.

Deaton had known my mother well and I'd recently discovered that both her and my father were former hunters. The more you know, am I right? I'd also learned that Talia Hale was my mother's sister. But she was adopted into the Hale family after her parents  
/passed away tragically. Despite my mother being a huntress, the Hale's accepted her and even let her remain a hunter. She was widely respected, from what I'd learned, and Talia and Peter had loved her like she was their own actual flesh and blood.  
/It had been recently revealed to me that I'd been trained as a hunter from the young age of 5 so that I could defend myself.

I'd retained the knowledge in a deeper recess of my brain but it was only there because my mother's death had sparked something to change in me. I'd vowed with my father when I was old enough, that I'd never become a hunter because I didn't want to take  
/the risk of hurting the people I cared about. Well, that's irony for you.

"Stiles..." Derek began, his deep voice sending my thoughts scattering to every side of my brain. Great... I snapped my eyes to his and he took that as his indication to continue. "Look, I understand why you've been avoiding the pack for the week at school  
/but you need to stop this. It's stupid and has to end now." Derek stated nonchalantly.

Oh, he understood? So that made it okay then? I scoffed quietly but knew he'd heard it. He didn't even know that we were adopted cousins and I hadn't ever mentioned my mother to Peter and he'd never asked, so it was easier to avoid the subject rather  
/than bring it up when it was undoubtedly a painful topic. I didn't want to give them more than one reason to hate me and ditch me. Oh, wait, they'd already done that!

" **You** couldn't **possibly know** how I **feel** , because the pack actually wants you around; they respect and accept you." I spat vehemently in reply. He gave a bitter, humourless laugh and stood from where he'd  
/previously been sprawled out on my bed. He stalked over to me like a predator stalking it's weak, defenseless prey and I backed up, like the good little actor, into my desk.

"Well, maybe if you spoke a little less or tried not to insult the pack members, they might actually want you around!" Derek hissed angrily as e leaned in a close as he could to me and caged me to my desk with his arms on either side of me. I almost punched  
/him in his perfect white teeth for that comment. **Almost**... Instead I just let my mouth run and let the worries flow right out of it.

"Oh, really? Well, if you guys think that I'm going to change everything about who I am just to accommodate you, you're all so very mistaken. Scott's the one who got changed, not me. So why should I have to change for a bunch of people who are all very  
/ready to abandon me at a moment's notice? Why should I change for people who couldn't care less about me? Sarcasm and snarky comments are my only defense at times, and that's how I've always learned to deal with situations that terrify me. Why don't  
/you people understand that?!" I ranted, all of my anger, stress, fear and a certain amount of detestation fleeing my system as the words tumbled free of my lips.

Derek was silent. After a few moments, he actually spoke: "We do care about you. And we all understand that certain things are terrifying for humans to witness but you need to know that we only reject you or your help sometimes because we don't want you  
/getting hurt." He rationalised. I glared heatedly at him before I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Then why did you tell me that I'm not pack and I've never been?" I asked, voice quieter and my anger more subdued. He sighed through his nose and ran a hand down his face wearily. "And if you guys cared so much, why did you forget my birthday last week?"  
/I whispered. I knew he'd heard it and his eyes snapped to the floor as guilt washed over his features.

"Stiles I -" I cut him off by shoving him back, out of me personal space before I took a deep breath and indicated to the window. He looked so betrayed. I made my gestures more insistent and even walked over to the window and pushed it up before I stepped  
/out of the way and walked passed him, making sure I didn't brush his shoulder on the way around to my bed.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Derek." I stated as I wormed my way under the covers. He gave a dejected sigh before he slipped one leg out of the window. He paused, straddling the sill, and poked his head back in.

"We need your help, Stiles." He stated quietly. I turned away from him and he sighed again. "Jackson's back and we've caught wind of another pack coming into our territory, so wee need your help." He explained. I shrugged the duvet off - I still had my  
/jeans and shirts from earlier today on - and sat up before turning to face him, uncertain. Why did they need me?

"Well, why do you need me?" I asked incredulously. Derek swung his foot back into my room but stayed seated on the sill.

"Because you think outside the box, moreso than anyone, and we regret what we did to you." Derek replied quietly as he looked directly into my whiskey-coloured eyes. I sighed. I'd vowed not to help them.

"No." I stated. "You abandoned me. So I'll abandon you." Derek's face fell and became a few tones lighter. Without waiting for him to say anything else, I began to strip my shirts and jeans off. He took the hint and leapt out the window.

"Good riddance." I spat quietly.

Someone would have to be dying before I helped them again...


	2. Awkward Reencounters

I awoke from my vaguely restful slumber with a pounding head ache and a sick feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Why did I feel this way? The bad taste in my mouth only seemed to get worse when I swallowed. What could possibly be wrong? Reelingmy  
mind back to the previous night, I sighed and scrubbed a hand down my face to try and make some sense of it all. It didn't help. I just remembered the awkward conversation I'd had with Derek. That was the last thing I'd needed.

With a weary groan, I stood from under the warm confines of my duvet after shrugging it off my shoulders. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth. I headed back into my room before I headed into my room to search my drawers for appropriate  
attire. After deciding on a pair of black jeans and a grey button up shirt. I slid my black Converse on and grabbed my fully charged phone from the nightstand next to my bed.

Before I headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat, I quickly read over the notes on my walls and pulled my curtains open. As I walked down the stairs, I made note of how silent the house was. Dad wasn't home then. Had he take a double shift at work then?  
Probably... I plucked an apple from the fruit bowl on the island in the middle of the kitchen before I opened he front door and snatched my backpack from the bottom of the stairs. I hungthe bag over my left shoulde as I bit into the crunchy  
apple and lockedthe door behind me.

I knew that today at school everyone would try to apologise for what they'd done but I really couldn't be bothered dealing with their endless amount of crap. Not now. Not yet. I shook my head as I fished into my pocket to get the keys for my Jeep.

As I drove to school, the roads were fairly quiet so it was a quick drive to my usual spot in the parking lot. Scott's motorcycle was there. Great... Just what I needed. I took a deep breath before I exited the jeep and locked it before I headed towards  
the school doors. A hand clasped my shoulder and I was turned around you face Kira.

I glared at the beautiful black haired girland tried to pry myself from her grip. She gave me pleading eyes. I shrugged her hand off of me and walked down the hallway towards my locker. I saw the other pack members and Scott standing near my locker  
as I approached it. I took s steadying breath before I reached past my former best friend and put the combination into the lock and pulled open the metal door. Scott closed his eyes before he worked up enough courage to finally look into mine. I glared  
straight back at him and put up every single oneof my walls.

"Stiles listen. We need to talk -" I cut him off immediately as I shoved him out of the way to retrieve my English books for my first period class. "Stiles please!" He tried again. I shook my head and whirled around on him.

"You have **no** goddamn right! You all abandoned me and I know that the only reason any of you need me is because of something dangerous to you guys. You only need me because you have no fall guy anymore. I was always the person you turned to when  
you needed help or research done and when I need you all, none of you are ever there. You guys left me behind but I never wanted to let you all fall into a bottomless abyss or to let any of you get killed. Didn't you guys ever wonder why I always  
put my lifeon the line for you?" I spat, my rant drawing the attention of a few students walking to class.

Scott's shocked face was comical and I'd have laughed it it were any other situation. But not right now. I shoved past them all and tried not to focus on how painful it seemed to be when I saw Isaac's puppy dog eyes. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves  
as I entered the class room. I took my usual seat and threw my books down on my desk before I pulled out my notebooks and pens for the lesson ahead. Scott slid into his usual seat behind me but I ignored him because of the whole 'you're not pack'  
thing. He whispered my name.

I continued to ignore you until around half way through the period. I turned to face him and gave him an incredulous look. He gulped. When he finally spoke, I'd turned around and rose my hand to answer the teacher's question, I froze due to the shock.

"Claudia is alive." My heart stopped at those words. My hand fell just as the teacher turned to me and tears began to pool in my eyes. I took a shuddering breath and turned to face him again. The pity on his face was unmistakable. Was he kidding me? With  
a small shuddering release of breath, I fisted my hands and gulped down air. It had suddenly become impossible to breathe. My chest and heart clenched. It felt like my chest was compacting in on itself and the pressure was crushing my lungs.

My heart felt like it was shattering all over again and I held my breath. I saw the concerned faces of the many pack members in the class. Lydia was concerned. Kira looked at me with pity. Isaac had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Scott looked guilty.  
I bit my bottom lip to stop its constant quivering and stared down at the desk, the small black stain on the left hand corner seeming far more interesting than it had merely moments ago.

With my vision swimming, I stood and made my way to the door. Unstesdily, I swayed as I tried to find my feet. Strong hands gripped my waist and led me to down the corridor towards the bathroom. I fought the grip off of me and stumbled through the door,  
gripping the ceramic sink bowl as tightly as possible. My knuckle had long since gone white and I stated at the drain, hoping to god that I was imagining it. I hoped to God that this was some practical joke they were pulling. I shivered and found  
myself panting hard enough for it to be classified as anasthma attack. 

"Stiles..." The voice behind me seemed very distant, as though I was hearing it from under water. "Stiles..." The person tried again. Tears rolled down my cheeks in rivers. The force of the torrents of the salty dropplets was strong enough to rivala  
tsunami. Relentlessly, the waterfall of tears cascaded down my cheeks, leaving nothing but a ghost of wetness and warmth in theirwake. "Stiles..." The voice demanded.

I managed to turn to look at Scott through the tears. This couldn't be real. This was just some practical joke and we'd laugh it off. But Scott didn't seem too happy or comedic at the current moment. It was true?

"Tell me you're kidding!" I demanded. "Tell me! Please!Tell me this is a joke! Tell me that you're only doing this to hurt me! She can't be. She just can't!" I bawled. Scott gulped. "Please... Please, Scott. Tell me the truth. Tell me this is some  
sick revenge scheme or something. Please..." I cried as I sobbed on the floor, kneeling in a small puddle below one of the sinks. Scott knelt beside me. He pulled me close to his chest and I just cried and screamed into his chest. I fisted my hands  
in his shirt and just cried. This couldn't be real. It had to be a sick twisted dream-turned-nightmare.

"Stiles I'm so sorry." Scott began softly. "We only found out when Talia reappeared. Derek's family didn't die in that fire." Scott explained quietly. I pulled myself back from Scott to state up into his eyes.

"They're alive?" I breathed in sheer disbelief. Scott nodded and rubbed his hand up and down my back to soothe me. I ptactically melted into the warmth that he had to be a dream... A huge bad, sick and twisted dream that I'd wake up  
from any moment. Was I losing my mind again?

Scott took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes. It seemed to calm me more than anything else. I held my breath and tried to avert my gaze from his. I'dnever admit to anyone but I'd recently developed a crush on him. The 'former  
best friend turnedcrush'topicwas something I wasn't too open to talking about.

Shakily, I stood. I turned on the faucet of the nearest sink and cupped my hands under the cool flow of water. Slowly, I brought my hands up to my lips and gulped in the cool liquid to try and calm myself.

This couldn't be real... Could it be?


End file.
